


DEAtH

by Anyonecrazylikeme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DarkHarry, Dom Harry, HarryPotter - Freeform, Harrymort - Freeform, Magic, Physco Harry, Sub Tom, Tom is a Sweetheart, darkprotaganist, dumbledorebashing, hermionebashing, maleprotaganist, masterofdeath, pls save tom, possesiveharry, tomarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyonecrazylikeme/pseuds/Anyonecrazylikeme
Summary: He killed , collected and store souls only to do what?To go back in time
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Shadows warped around the the walking figure , his body surrounded by mist seemingly non existent. 

Crys of fear and anguish could be heard from the direction he was walking towards ,until it stopped altogether and sounds of something running could be heard.

A few minutes later the figure finally stopped walking, infront of a body propped against the wall.

The body was laying like a ghoulish mannequin, the esophagus and arteries sticking out like so much corrugated and rubber tubing. That smell could only come from recently slaughtered animal. 

In this case the animal was human and the corpse were still warm, the blood thickening but not yet dried on their waxy skin. His head had drooped forward and over his chest a great mat of blood had spread like a bib, his eyes staring into a distance .

The figure didnt pay attention to the gruesome scene infront of him but rather to the man that looked exactly like the person murdered , his body translucent and expression dazed.

The figure waved his hand and the translucent figure , shimmered and morphed into a ball..disappearing after a few minutes.

"Master, you have completed the requirement for going back in time " 

Another figure appeared beside him at an unknown point. 

Harry stood still for a minute before nodding and then disappeared with the figure beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

The number one rule of being the master of death was, they couldn't mess with time.

If they did then they would be obliterated...of course this was if had one of the lower ranked death god from another parallel universe.

Harry on the other hand had the death god who was at the top of the list, while this had many advantages... the disadvantages were enough to scare people away.

Harry when he was a child wanted parents, he wanted them soo badly he dreamed of someone taking him away, while that wish turned true....his life took a turn for the worse.

People always want things that they dont have, things that they _had_ but lost after a while...as you keep thinking and thinking about it, the brain turns those things into a white moonlight.....something so precious in your mind that it cant compare to anything else .

Harry was like that, so he never stopped to notice the manipulations, deceits or why his magic wasn't powerful if he had defeated wizards that were on the list of being the most dangerous.

He never stopped to think , so **he** paid the price.

He died


End file.
